Protection
by Bellaswan94
Summary: Addison looks forward to spending the year with her "family" or in her case her friends. When a new guy comes to school he changes everything.
1. Morning Routines

**********Im sorry that I keep switching things up but I keep going back and not liking what I have written as I grow as a writer! I think this is better though! Please read and review!!!!! I really take what you say to help me get better!!!************

**Morning routines**

I opened my heavy eyelids to the sounds and smells of another day. Pots being clashed as my mom cooked breakfast. The smell of bacon and fresh coffee was all so familiar and inviting. I swung my legs off the side of my bed. Slowly getting up to turn on the light I slipped on absolutely nothing and nearly killed myself on the way to the door. That was a new record I was sure. I would have to inform Callie about that one. A near death experience and I hadn't even walked down the stairs of death yet. I walked to my desk to take a quick look at my phone. The screen read that I had two new text messages. Most likely they were from Vanessa and Callie asking what my wardrobe choices were. I opened my phone up. I was right once again. Finally it sunk in. Today was the first day of my junior year. My excitement boiled up a little. I glanced at my clock. It read 6:45 a.m. I had an hour and 15 minutes to get myself ready and to school.

I walked into the hallway outside of my room to my bathroom. I squared myself in front of the mirror. I brushed and straightened my shoulder length blond hair as was routine for everyday. That was the most tedious of my morning preparation. Then came washing my face and brushing my teeth and of course applying makeup. Finally it was time to put on my clothes. I went back to my room and opened up my walk in closet. There hanging up was the outfit I had selected to wear today. The snow white v-neck sweater with crystal stones around the neck complimented my Versace jeans and white jimmy choos amazingly. The outfit was perfect for the cool rainy August weather. To top off the outfit I added a pink juicy couture hat and bag. I was ready to start the school year off with a bang!

"Addison, come on! Breakfast is ready! If you do not hurry you will be late!" My mom, Sarah, said over the intercom system. The intercom came in handy. It allowed us to communicate without having to yell throughout our house. I was too big to do that anyway. No one would be able to hear you very well. I made the final adjustments to my outfit and bounded down the stairs. While doing so I only lost my balance once or twice, another record I was sure. I had fallen twice in less than an hour. I had always been the clumsy one in my group but I was on a roll today.

I sat down at the small wooden table that we used for breakfast. Upon sitting down I was greeted by my mom. Her dirty blond hair was up in a clip and she was in her pajamas. As a writer she had the luxury to stay in her pajamas as long as she chose. She loved her job and she was one of the best writers in the country. Her books on mythical creatures such as vampires and werewolves all had been on the best sellers list. She drew in a fan base of teens and adults alike with her combination of horror and romance. She loved that it allowed her to stay home. It was the reason we were so close.

"So, Mom, are you working on your book some more?" I asked, smiling yup at her.

"Yup! I must say, I think this is the best one yet!" she said with excitement.

"So when am I finally going to get to read it? I asked. Aside from the fact that she got to stay home, reading her masterpieces was my favorite part. I got to read them even before her editor. Before she could answer my dad came in.

"Hello sweetheart." My mom said to my dad as she went to kiss him.

"Hey dad" I said "How was work?" I continued.

"It was okay. The normal day for a doctor, I guess." As usual I let him leave it at that and didn't push for details. I would get mental pictures that I would never get out!

"So mom when am I going to get to read it?" I said turning back to my mom.

"Well, let me think about it. Probably when I finish it like always." She said with a chuckle.

"Okay, that's cool, I guess."I said with a sigh.

Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller id. 'Just like old times' I thought to myself.

"Hey Jason"

Jason was my absolute best guy friend! He was the only guy that I was allowed to be alone with. The only one that my mom trusted nothing was going to happen with.

"Hey Addy. When are you going to be here?" He asked as he did every morning when he was early to school.

"Jason are you alone again?" I asked smiling

"Um…maybe." He stumbled

"Okay. I am getting in the car. I will be there in 20 minutes, tops. Kasey isn't there yet?" I asked. Kasey was Jason's girl of the minute. He went through so many girls that none of us could ever remember all of their names. Kasey had been one of the worst so far. She was controlling and made Jason miserable and he let her treat him that way and none of us like her. We all tried to keep our opinions to ourselves though because we knew it wouldn't last long.

"No she just called and said that she would be late to first period." He said in a solemn voice. We were each others rock. We were always there for each other no matter what and went running to each others side in times of loneliness or any other emotion we were feeling. We relied on each other one hundred percent.

"Okay, see you soon!" I laughed as I hung up.

"Who was that? One of my children I hope." My mom asked.

To my mom my three best friends were her children. That was what they were pretty much. We were like a family. Callie, Jason, and Cameron were my friends/family. We had known each other since kindergarten. And Callie I had known before that. She had lived next door for as long as I could remember. Our mothers had scheduled play dates for us since the day I was born. Unfortunately soon after Callie's first birthday her mom left and never came back. She was only 5 days older than me but I was 3 inches taller. We were inseparable. We were sisters at heart and it showed.

"Yeah its Jason, he is alone again." I said rolling my eyes. "I got to go. He is waiting for me. Love you!" I continued.

I said goodbye to my mom and my dad, gathered my stuff, and walked out the door. I walked to the stairs that led off of our porch. The mist hit my face and the cool water felt invigorating. In that second it crossed my mind that every second I stood outside my hair was getting more and more frizzy. In turn I rushed to my car that had as always been driven to the front by our house assistant Roger.

I climbed into my red M3 BMW convertible. Luckily, the top was up. I pulled out of the driveway and got on the main road to go to school. The sky was dark and gray. It was a clear sign that another rain storm was coming. Living in Binghamton New York clouds were just an everyday occurrence. Binghamton High school was about 15 minutes away and so it left me time to get anxious about seeing everyone. I took a deep breath as it finally came into sight.

"This is it!" I told myself.

I pulled into the driveway of Binghamton High School. I pulled into my normal parking spot right in between Callie's Yellow Porsche 911 turbo and Jason's red GTO. I stepped out of my car and walked straight in to see my family.


	2. Family Reunion

***********Okay so here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy I am making more and more changes with the direction that I am wanting this story to go in! If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know! Please read and review!!!************************

**Family Reunion**

I walked into the buzzing, drafty hallway. I took my usual red carpet walk to my locker. My family and I were all like icons at school. The reasoning being only that we were rich and semi famous because of our parents. I laughed a little seeing the jaw drops and jealous stares as I walked by. It actually made me feel pretty uncomfortable being treated this way. It was silly. I was just a person just like the rest of them. It made no sense to me. Once I turned the final corner I saw them all. Callie, Jason, and Cameron were grouped together by our lockers. As I walked closer to them, Jason turned and saw me. He smiled.

"There's my little sister! She has been hiding herself in Europe so long I hardly recognized her." He said with his trademark smile. He stepped forward and gave me a huge bear hug while lifting me off the ground. His strong, muscular arms squeezed my stomach.

"Okay, okay, Jason! I'm happy to see you, too!" He kept squeezing me.

"Jason, I think that was your cue to stop!" Callie said, trying to pull away 200 lbs of pure muscle.

"He stepped back and Callie approached me. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey, sis! I missed you!" She said, smiling.

Oh, my goodness! I missed you, too!" I smiled.

"Step back it's my turn!" Cameron said as he pushed through Jason and Callie. His emerald green eyes sparkled when he saw me.

After years of being friends I developed a crush on Cameron and we would flirt and stuff, but it never turned into anything, because before it could, other people showed an interest in us and we would go out with whoever it was. Since then, I had dated several guys that I had chosen after extensive checks to make sure that they were decent guys and he had gone out with more than a several girls that he picked at random.

He inched closer to me and stretched out his arms to hug me. I went closer and hugged him. His arms went around my waist and mine were around his neck. As I hugged him, I could smell his Chanel cologne that I had bought him for his birthday. His shaggy blond hair swept my cheek. While hugging me he whispered:

"I missed you my Angel." They were the very words that I had been telling them I wanted someone to call me as we were watching a romantic movie that Callie and I had picked out over 6 months ago. I pulled away, smiled, and started talking to Callie.

"So, Callie, How was Australia?"I said, trying to pull my self out of pure shock.

"It was great! I loved it there! It was REALLY hot, but, you know, I dealt with it." She laughed. I laughed along with her. Most of the details of our trips, we had talked about over text or I.M.

"Addy how was Paris?" Cameron said trying to pull my attention back to him.

"It was amazing as always! Shopping was fun! Callie that reminds me! You have to come over to try on some of the clothes I bought! Oh and I almost forgot! I have presents for all of you!" I reached into my bag and pulled out the three gifts.

"Okay Callie you get to go first!" I said as I handed her gift to her.

"Oh my gosh! These were the sister necklaces we designed together like years ago! How did you do it?"

"I took our design to the Tiffany & Co in Paris and they made it for me!"

"Oh my gosh Addy this is great!" she smiled

"Okay Jason and Cameron your turn!" I said handing them each their boxes.

"Dude they are like the ones from that episode of Friends but they don't make us look gay!" Jason said smiling. They all hugged me.

"So you guys like them?" I asked.

"DUH!" They all yelled at me. I smiled.

Then the bell rang and we all walked to class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I sat in first period Algebra 2, I heard the buzzing of a new school year. The new schedule worked in our favor. We were luck to get all of our classes together. From where I sat Callie sat to the right of me, Cameron was to my left, and Jason was behind me, intentional so that he could bug me I was sure. Our Algebra 2 teacher Mr. Peters was our favorite teacher! He was a friend of my mom's and we loved him plus he was fun and we actually wanted to learn from him!

Suddenly I felt a nudge from my right. It was a note from Callie:

**Okay you don't think you are going to get away with not telling me what Cameron said in you twos little moment in the hall did you?**

Nothing happened Callie

**Whatever you are so lying to me! I know he said something!!!**

Even if he did do you really think I would tell you in a NOTE???

**Okay fine!!! After this period in the bathroom you are telling me!!!!!**

Finally the bell rang.

"It's nice to see you all, again." Mr. Peters said, smiling at the whole family.

"Its good to see you, too." Jason said.

"Yeah we missed you!" I said

"So how was your summer? You and your mom seemed to be gone all summer!" he said to me.

"Yeah Dad was working all summer and so mom and I went to Paris." I answered with a smile.

"And what about the rest of you? How was your summers?" he asked

"Good." They all said in unison.

"Well you better all get to class before you are late. It was good to talk to you though." We all hugged him and walked out.

Once we go out Callie grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom as Jason and Cameron stared at us in confusion.


	3. Unexpected surprise

*******I hope that you love it!! I think this is the best one yet! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**An unexpected surprise**

"Addison May Heart. What the HELL happened?" Callie said. She was beginning to get a little irritated. That was a lie! She wasn't starting to get mad. She was mad and she was WAY more than irritated.

"Callie, do I have to answer that?" I asked looking up at her through my hair hoping that that would soften her up.

"Are you insane???? No, no don't answer that I know that you are. Yes, you have to answer that!!!" she practically screamed.

"Okay fine! He called me angel okay? Do you remember the night we were watching that movie and I said that I wanted a guy to call me angel like that? Well apparently he remembered! Are you happy now?" I asked.

Callie got her more than angry face. It was her 'I'm going to kill' face.

"May I have permission to kill him? Oh wait! I don't have to ask permission! I am 5 days older! That means I can do whatever the hell I want." Callie said as she turned around to kill Cameron I guessed.

"Callie NO!! There is no reason for that. Besides I can take care of this myself! I am taking care of this myself!!!" I objected.

"Addy anything that makes you this upset is something for me to take care of! As your older sister it is my job!!!"Callie said.

"UGH!!! I don't know why he makes me so upset! The whole hot and cold thing drives me crazy! The way that one minute he is all over me and the next he is ignoring me! I already told him that I wouldn't go out with him why can't he just stop? He cheats on too many girls! I don't want to be with that type of guy! I just don't want to deal with that!" I said fighting back tears.

"Sweetie it is going to be okay! Honestly just forget him and I swear the next time he makes you upset I will rack him so hard that whatever he has down there will no longer work!" She said determined as she reached out to hug me.

"Please don't." I begged.

"You just don't worry about it." She said back with a mischievous smile that worried me.

"We should probably get to class." I said.

"So we should." She said smiling back at me.

As we walked out of the girl's bathroom I turned around to talk to Callie and just as I opened my mouth I ran into a body as hard as marble. I fell to the ground along with all of my books.

"Damn it! What the hell is-"I began as I looked up into the eyes of an angel. His golden brown eyes captivated me. His dirty blond hair lay perfectly on his eyebrows.

"My apologizes." He said in an Italian accent. His voice was like music. It made me melt. I sat on the floor looking up at him. He reached out his hand to help me up. I grabbed his and stood to my feet.

"No, no it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said.

He leaned down to begin picking up my books and I leaned down as well. He gathered them up and handed them to me. "Thanks" I said to him.

From behind me Callie said "We need to get to class." I knew she was right s I began to turn around and follow her. "Thanks again." I said as I walked briskly to catch up with Callie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Callie and I walked into our U.S. history class just as the bell rang. We both slid into the seats that Cameron and Jason had saved for us. Our history teacher Mr. Smith began with the same speech that every other teacher began with. To escape the monotony I began to doodle in a notebook. Through my haze of distraction I heard the door open. I lifted my head to see who had entered when to my surprise I saw the boy I had run into in the hallway. I put my head back down focusing on my doodle. The best last thing I needed was another guy in my life.

"What's with this guy?" Cameron said in disgust.

"I'm not sure. I saw him in the hall and he helped me with my books but that's all I know." I answered ignoring his tone.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat.

"Class may I have your attention?" he asked.

I looked at him. The gorgeous guy was next to him. I guessed he was probably about 5ft 9in.

"Class, this is Lucas Drake." Mr. Smith continued. "Lucas you can go sit on the other side of Ms. Heart." He said as he pointed to the seat next to me.

My head snapped up as he said my name. Lucas walked to the desk next to mine and sat down. My plan had already formed. I was under no circumstances going to talk to him. I didn't need anymore problems and something told me that he was trouble.

Mr. Smith interrupted my thoughts by allowing us to have free time. Callie, Cameron, Jason, and I all turned to each other.

"So what is the plan for tonight?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked still a little lost in my own thoughts.

"Hello, our annual back to school family night! You couldn't have forgotten." Callie said.

"Oh! Yeah of course I remembered. I already have everything planned. It will be great!" I continued.

"Okay good! So what time?" Cameron asked.

"About 5:30 I would say." I said.

"Okay I'll be there!" Callie said.

"Count me in!"Jason said.

"Me too." Said Cameron.

"Okay cool! It's set then." I smiled.

We spent the rest of our free time discussing anything and everything about our summers. We had missed each other terribly! We were all we had to lean on. The bell rang and the next three periods were the same as we had had all morning. It was all the same. Talking about rules, handing out books, giving out papers to be signed. Same as it always was.


End file.
